


Marriage Law Rejection Letters: Talia's Letter

by emyy250



Series: Talia Xanatos Oneshots, AUs, and Crossovers [5]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: The Ministry of Magic sends Talia a letter and she and her family respond. Written for Marriage Law Rejection Letters By sakura_lisel. Talia Xanatos AUNote: This was published on and completed on  11-02-18.





	Marriage Law Rejection Letters: Talia's Letter

"Did you have fun with Beth and Detective Maza?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, we-" Talia started.

A white owl tapped on the window. He let the bird in. It hopped inside and found who it wanted, Talia. She petted the bird before realizing there was a letter.

"Who uses owls to deliver mail?" She untied it.

"Talia, wait!" Owen tried to take it away as he saw the symbol on the page. "That's from-"

Talia scanned the letter and frowned. "I can't read it."

Owen took the letter. "I swear to Oberon if they put this in Goblin... Talia, this is cursive."

"Squished cursive." She said.

"It's not squished." He insisted before he read it aloud.

Soon, two rageful screams filled the air as their magic wreaked havoc. Owen grew claws, fangs, and pointed ears. Talia screeched as large bird wings grew from her back, a muscular tail and set of legs coming next. Her face contorted as a fox muzzle extended from her mouth. Her ears became pointed. Their eyes blazed.

* * *

Several hours later, a large envelope appears at Ministry office. The letters read as follow.

Ministry of Magic,

Firstly,  **GET FUCKED!**  Secondly, that magic surge you felt? It was me. Thirdly, that was from shock.

You're not using me or my powers to make some 'pure-blooded' babies with some ugly bastard. I am the princess of Avalon and a demigod. I can destroy you several times over. I'll outlive you all anyway. ~~Never thought that'd be a good thing.~~ All the owls you send for me are now mine. I won't do your stupid marriage thing and you can't make me.

Signed Talia Xanatos- Burnett-Goodfellow

* * *

Dear British Ministry of Magic,

I have not been near Hogwarts for several centuries. It would do you good to remember that I am not just a merry wanderer of the night.

Owen Burnett/Puck/Robin Goodfellow

* * *

Dear Sorcerers of England,

You are  _not_ taking my rookery daughter away.

Sincerely Goliath of the Manhattan clan

* * *

Dear dumbasses,

This is one the most stupid stunts I've ever seen pulled. I'm horrified and impressed. But if you think you'll get your hands on her, you're wrong.

Brooklyn of the Manhattan clan

* * *

 

Dear Sorcerers of England,

It's been a long time since I've fought any Englishman. But you'll taste my sword long before you get near Talia.

Hudson of the Manhattan clan

* * *

Dear Ministry of Magic,

Perhaps you've figured out by now that some of your everyday spells and enchanted objects aren't working anymore. I had some help, but once they heard what you demanded from us, they understood. It will stop after you annul all the marriages made by the law.

Lexington of the Manhattan clan

* * *

Dear British Ministry,

Pray we do not meet.

Angela of the Manhattan clan

* * *

Dear British Ministry of Magic,

You're making a very grave mistake.

Katana of the Manhattan clan

* * *

Dear British Ministry of Magic,

This is messed up.

Nashville of the Manhattan clan

* * *

Attached to a box of broken wands is a simple 'From Broadway'

* * *

British Ministry of Magic,

Forcing citizens and non-citizens into marriages is illegal and an abuse of power. I won't let you hurt my family.

Elisa Maza, Detective Second Class of 23rd Precinct NYPD

* * *

Dear British Ministry of Magic,

I am appalled beyond words. This 'law' is disgusting and backwards. I hope you rot.

Beth Maza

* * *

Dear British Ministry of Magic,

I will take action should this continue and/or escalate. The mortal and magical worlds aren't as separate as you want them to be.

David Xanatos

Attached to his letter are several photos of Ministry hired mercenaries.

* * *

My mother knows.

Fox

* * *

 

As they wondered who Fox and her mother was, a green mist entered the room.


End file.
